Diabolik Night Stories
by Darkfaith96
Summary: Serie de One-shots. En la oscura noche de luna llena, la sangre corría por el piso de la mansión Sakamaki. Las paredes tienen marcadas historias sombrías de cada hermano y su amante. Hermanos Sakamaki x Reader
1. Poder

**Este es mi primer One-shot, un Shu x Reader :3 espero les guste. Para la ****próxima, dentro de muuuuuuuchos días haré uno con Reiji y así sucesivamente, pero solo será con los Sakamaki. **

Subiste las escaleras hecha una furia. Estabas harta de esos imbéciles y de la idiota de Yui, la muy lenta tenía a su disposición un cuchillo de plata y no era capaz de utilizarlo. Era increíble, solo era un maldito intercambio y resultaste encerrada con seis hermanos vampiros sedientos de tortura y sangre, y con una chica que le temía hasta a su propia sombra. Eran casi las doce de la noche, hacía unos minutos Raito, junto con su hermano Ayato habían quebrado tu Ipod, si estaba putisima por eso pero la verdadera razón era que ese insignificante Ipod traía las canciones originales de tu difunto padre, un compositor de música clásica, el único recuerdo que te había dejado antes de su muerte, gracias a su música lograbas calmar tus nervios.

Te encerraste en el cuarto de música, estaba vacío y oscuro. Caminaste hasta el hermoso piano de cola negro, tus dedos lo rozaron un poco hasta guiarte al asiento. Suspiraste desganada mientras recordabas como fue tu bienvenida a la mansión Sakamaki. Fue sencillamente horrible, al entrar te encontraste con la horrorosa imagen de Ayato mordiendo a Yui. Los demás hermanos hicieron acto de presencia a los pocos minutos, te temblaron las manos pero tu piernas reaccionaron. Corriste hacia la salida. Te adentraste al jardín esquivando el agarre de Subaru y Raito. Lograste perderlos cuando te escondiste en una edificación gótica, escuchaste los pasos de ellos alejarse y suspiraste aliviada, retrocediste un paso para chocarte contra algo. Giraste automáticamente para encontrarte con Shu, retrocediste un poco

_-¡aléjate!_

_-eres molesta-_Shu te tomo de los brazo y te acorralo contra la pared, te removiste incomoda tratando de zafarte de su agarre

_-s-suéltame, ¡aah!-_Shu pego su nariz contra tu cuello_-¿q-q-que haces?-_preguntaste nerviosa

su lengua recorrió parte de tu cuello poniéndote la piel de gallina_-este sabor…-_sin terminar su frase, apretó mas su agarre, abriste la boca para decir algo cuando sin previo aviso Shu incrusto sus colmillos.

Bebió de tu tibia sangre, quisiste gritar pero el posiciono su mano en tu boca para ahogar tu grito. El no quería que los demás intervinieran. Después de unos quince minutos, saco sus colmillos y te miro a los ojos, un hilo de sangre recorría parte de su boca. Estabas agitada y molesta, el no te soltó por un buen rato, desvió su mirada hacia tu cuello para ver que un hilillo de sangre se escurría por tu cuello. Sonrió de lado y empezó a lamer el camino de sangre hasta la herida. Nuevamente sonrió, era una sonrisa de victoria, no llegaste a comprenderlo. Ese había sido tu primer encuentro con el mayor de los Sakamaki, al otro día nadie se intereso en ti, al parecer Shu les había dicho que tu sangre no era tan buena como la de Yui, eso de alguna forma hirió tu orgullo y al mismo tiempo te tranquilizo, los otros no te molestarían por sangre… pero si te fastidiarían escondiéndote cosas o engañándote

-putos-susurraste aun molesta

-hablaste…-levantaste la cabeza al escuchar otra voz. Al otro lado del salón se encontraba Shu, estaba acostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados

-¿hace cuanto estas ahí?-preguntaste mientras te acercabas y te sentabas en el sitio libre del sofá. Para tu mala fortuna, Shu era el único de los seis que soportabas, resulto que tenían mas cosas en común de lo que tu creías, hasta llegaste a cogerle cariño a ese imbécil perezoso

-desde que entraste-se sentó y te miro-hace tiempo que no entras…

-si… el idiota de Ayato me quito las ganas de tocar el piano-Shu rio por lo bajo. Te gustaba hacerle reír-¿quiere tocar algo?

-…no-sabías lo que quería. Sangre. Eso te molesto, el había dicho que tu sangre no era buena y aun así el era el único en beberla. No era constante pero lo hacía

-¿por qué no vas con Yui? No quiero incomodarte con el asqueroso sabor de mi sangre-desviaste la mirada molesta

el solo rio-¿celosa?

-¡claro que no!-sin darte cuenta se había acercado demasiado, sus narices se rozaban. Te sonrojaste por su cercanía, Shu aparto tu cabello para dejar al descubierto tu cuello-Shu…-susurraste

-que mujer mas obscena, te erizas por el simple echo de mi mordida

-ca-cállate-sentías la cálida respiración de Shu

-oye… lo que les dije a ellos…-susurro en tu oído-era mentira

-¿qué…?

Y te mordió, te rodeo en sus brazos y tu no pudiste mas que rasguñarle la espalda mientras succionaba con potencia tu sangre. Era la primera vez que Shu te dejaba sin aliento y mareada, había bebido de mas. No supiste como pero habías llegado a tu cama. Soñaste. Soñaste que la mansión estaba en llamas y que mientras caminabas por el extenso pasillo pisabas los cadáveres de los hermanos Sakamaki. En el sueño bajaste las escaleras para encontrarte con la silueta de un hombre el cual tenía en sus brazos a Yui. Cuando bajaste el ultimo escalón la silueta dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de Yui, te sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos blancos manchados de sangre. Dio unos pasos hacia ti dispuesto a devorarte, su mano cubrió tu visión y… despertaste, jadeabas, tenías la respiración entrecortada y los latidos acelerados, tocaste tu pecho, estaba bañado de sudor.

Dejaste que el agua recorriera tu piel, mojaste tu cabello, eso te refrescaba. _"fue solo un sueño…"_ te repetías mentalmente. Mientras el agua despejaba aquella pesadilla, unas manos rodearon tu cintura. Jadeaste ante el contacto, ¿quién era? ¿quién de ellos se había atrevido a meterse en la ducha? Sin importarte el hecho de que estuvieras desnuda, giraste, abriste bien los ojos al encontrarte con Shu, estabas estupefacta, el podía ser cualquier cosa excepto un atrevido. Estaba vestido y tenía su mirada pegada a tus ojos, no dijo nada. Rompió el débil abrazo y te percataste de que tenía sangre en sus manos

-¡Shu, te lastimaste!-tomaste sus manos y las acercaste al agua, le restregaste jabón para limpiar la sangre. No tenía heridas. Lo miraste con duda.

Sin decir algo puso sus manos en tu rostro y te beso, tenías los ojos bien abiertos. No sabías que hacer, no era el ligar ni el momento indicado para esa demostración de afectos. Shu volvió a mirarte y salió de la ducha sin decir nada. ¿estaba jugando contigo? Lo seguiste no sin antes enrollarte en una toalla. Ahora estaba tendido en tu cama con los brazos extendidos, los pies colgaban en el borde de la cama

-empaca tus cosas…-dijo perezosamente

-¿Shu?-el se levanto y abrió la puerta

-te espero en la entrada.

Los miraste sin entender. Duraste unos minutos antes de reaccionar y hacer lo que te había ordenado. Empacaste todo en tu maleta roda chines. Te pusiste unos toreros, una camisa negra manga larga y unos converse. Dejaste tu cabello suelto, aun estaba mojado y saliste al pasillo. Todo estaba apagado pero la luz de la luna iluminaba gran parte del lugar. Caminaste mirando hacia todos los lados, a tu izquierda viste unos pies, te detuviste abruptamente, dudaste pero al final decidiste seguir caminando, cuando pasaste por un lado viste con horror el cadáver de Reiji, te tapaste la boca, estaba tendido contra la pared, una espada atravesaba su pecho. Reiji era el hermano que mas detestabas pero aun así verlo muerto te daba escalofríos, ¿estas segura que había sido un sueño? Pasaste por un lado con el temor de que se levantara y te atacara. Seguiste caminando y esta vez te encontraste con el cadáver de Raito, estaba tendido en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre espesa, tenía una herida en el pecho y tenía las manos mutiladas.

Temblaste, ¿qué había pasado? Jadeaste asustada todo esto parecía una película de terror. Aceleraste el paso hasta llegar a las escaleras, ahí se encontraba el cadáver de Ayato, su sangre se había escurrido por todos los escalones y también tenía una herida en el pecho, al igual que los otros tres estaba justo donde quedaba su corazón. Tomaste el barandal de la escalera, tus piernas te temblaban pero eso no te detuvo de bajar las escaleras. Sin culpa golpeaste algo, ese algo rodo hasta el centro de la enorme sala hasta quedar bajo la luz de la luna, era la cabeza de Kanato. Ahogaste un grito al encontrar el cuerpo mutilado de Kanato a tu lado. Te alejaste de la escena y viste que la pared tenía sangre, levantaste un poco la cabeza y ahí estaba Subaru, tenía dos dagas en cada mano y dos en cada pie, todos, absolutamente, todos los hermanos tenía una herida en el pecho donde quedaba su corazón. _"Yui…"_ pensaste vagamente al adéntrate a la sala donde estaba los sofás y sillas, ahí se encontraba Yui, estaba de espaldas. Dejaste tu maleta y te le acercaste. Tocaste su hombro y su cuerpo cayó inerte hacia atrás dejando ver un enorme agujero en su pecho, en ese momento, el cuchillo de plata de Subaru callo al piso, lo tomaste rápidamente y lo guardaste en tu bolsillo. Gritaste, mientras corrías dejando atrás tus pertenencias

-¡SHU! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS?!-saliste de la mansión y te chocaste contra alguien-¿Shu?-dijiste con la vez temblorosa. Lo abrazaste y el te correspondió el abrazo. Lloraste en su pecho por un largo tiempo. Cuando te tranquilizaste el se alejo

-espérame aquí, no demoro-volvió a entrar a la mansión

-¡no! ¡no entres!-te miro de reojo-alguien mato a los demás, ¡hay un asesino en la mansión!

El sonrió divertido-¿segura?

En ese momento caíste en cuenta. Todo se armo en tu cabeza, era tan obvio, El los había asesinado. El mayor de los Sakamaki había ganado esa estúpida guerra, el había asesinado a los demás. Retrocediste un poco y tiraste algo, era tu maleta, Shu te la había traído. Esperaste pacientemente en la fría y oscura noche, mirabas con atención la mansión. Hasta que ardió en llamas, la mansión se estaba incendiando. Estabas preocupada _"¡Shu sigue adentro!"_ a penas ese pensamiento cruzo tu cabeza, el susodicho salió lentamente por la puerta principal. Llevaba cargado en su hombro izquierdo una maleta. Paso por un lado y siguió derecho pero se detuvo

-¿qué esperas?-te miro de reojo

-… perdón-susurraste-Shu…-el se detuvo y te miro-¿por qué?

-porque, tu sangre era exquisita, cuando bebí de ti la primera noche sentí gran poder. Te quería para mi, solo para mi. No quería compartirte con los demás…

-pero Yui…

-su sangre era un manjar, solo eso…-acerco sus labios a tu oído-en cambio tu, eras una delicia-mordió tu lóbulo sacándote un suspiro-eres mía. Tu. Tu pequeña, fuiste la culpable de esta masacre-beso tu cuello

-mi sangre…

-me dio fuerzas…-se miraron por unos instantes antes de alejarse de la mansión. Miraste por ultima vez la edificación, _"que triste… pobres tontos, se deben estar retorciendo en el infierno, el menos esperado dio el golpe de gracia"_

Caminaron por las deshabitadas calles, todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo. Shu caminaba a tu lado en silencio. Lo miraste y el solo te tendió uno de sus audífonos. Lo tomaste, dudabas de todo lo que hacía, te lo acomodaste en tu oído y escuchaste el suave sonido de un piano. Eso te tranquilizo. Caminaron hasta la esta la estación del tren.

-puedes matarme-dijo Shu de la nada-tienes el cuchillo…

-¿cómo…?-parpadeaste antes de sacarlo. Lo miraste, era de plata y brillaba intensamente. Miraste a Shu y suspiraste. Tiraste el cuchillo en alguna parte de la estación-no lo necesito, puedo matarte con otra cosa…

-eres desesperante…-sonrió y se acerco para besarte

-¿qué me vas hacer?-susurraste antes de que uniera sus labios contra los suyos

-… te mantendré a mi lado… por toda la eternidad.

Fue un beso lento y tierno. Se miraron a los ojos, _"que pareja mas extraña… la chica responsable unida con el vago…"_ sonreíste divertida. Unieron sus frentes mientras el sonido del tren inundaba la estación. Los dos eran los únicos pasajeros, eran las tres de la mañana. Te sentaste junto a la ventana y Shu junto a ti, no pasaron mas de diez segundos cuando su cabeza cayó en tu hombro. Lo miraste y le acariciaste la mejilla suavemente con un leve roce de tus dedos. Miraste la ventana mientras el tren empezaba su marcha

-Shu…-el no respondió-te amo-dijiste mirando la ventana

-yo también te amo…-dijo perezosamente acomodándose mejor en tus piernas. Extendió su mano y acaricio tu rostro-te amo…-susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

Al parecer el amor te iba a destruir en pequeños pedazos. No… claro que no, algo tan simplón como tu amor por Shu no te destruiría, habías sobrevivido a la masacre de tu pueblo sobrevivirás a esto con toda seguridad. Después de todo eras una Van Helsing.


	2. Dulces Sueños

**SSSSSIIIIIII! por fin lo termine, pensé que nunca lo lograría pero aquí les traigo el Reiji x Reader, no están Gore bueno no es gore pero sigue demostrando mi odio hacia Yui, dejen reviews si les gusto o si quieren otro!**

* * *

><p>Uno, dos, tres. Respiraste hondo y tomaste la bandeja de porcelana, era la hora del té. Miraste a tu alrededor, al parecer los demás estaban molestando a Yui. Subiste las escaleras y escuchaste la voz de Yui, al parecer Ayato la había encontrado de primeras. Caminaste por el pasillo y te detuviste en unas de las puertas, con un poco de dificultad y haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo de no tirar los pocillos, escuchaste un adelante y entraste. Reiji te miraba desde su asiento. Agachaste la mirada avergonzada, desde que habías llegado a la mansión Sakamaki sentiste una gran atracción hacia el, te acercaste con cautela y dejaste la bandeja sobre la mesa. Sin poder mirarlo le serviste el liquido oscuro humeante.<p>

Te apartaste mientras el bebía tranquilamente. Todo lo que hacía era tan elegante, perfecto y sofisticado, sin darte cuenta un ligero sonrojo apareció en tus mejillas. Si tan solo no fuera tan frío y distante pero si dejara de serlo dejaría de ser el. Estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta que Reiji esperaba un poco impaciente, en la mesa había un ajedrez listo. Carraspeo un poco para llamar tu atención. Diste un pequeño salto y viste confundida el juego de ajedrez, luego caíste en cuenta, era noche de ajedrez

-el té estaba muy cargado-Reiji fue el primero en mover una pieza

-¿eh?-lo miraste y luego agachaste la cabeza-l-lo siento Reiji-san-apretaste el borde de tu vestido-e-e-es que A-Ayato-san me estaba molestando-lo miraste un poco, el se encontraba mirando el juego pensando en su próxima movida

-¿qué tiene que ver Ayato con el té?

-bu-bueno, el me empujo y…-tragaste saliva para decir la siguiente frase-puse de mas…

-que excusa mas patética-te sobresaltaste-torpe y perezosa, al parecer Shu esta haciendo estragos en ti. No me sorprende que todos ustedes sean tan mediocres-aguantaste las ganas de llorar, sus palabras eran muy hirientes-mueve tu pieza

-s-si-obedeciste rápidamente, no querías desatar su furia

-¿no se te cruzo por la mente preparar otro?-la habitación quedo en silencio-responde-dijo autoritario y molesto

-A-A-Ayato-san tiro el resto del té a la b-basura

Reiji apretó su puño, estaba molesto, eso te hizo temblar-con que eso…-movió otra pieza

-l-lo siento-alcanzaste a decir. El no respondió. El juego transcurrió lentamente, los dos eran muy buenos pero llevabas la ventaja. Solo quedaban unas pocas piezas cuando hiciste tu ultimo movimiento y dijiste:-jaque mate

Reiji achico su ojos, estaba furioso. Tragaste grueso cuando el se levanto y te empujo levantándote del asiento. Tu espalda se golpeo contra la biblioteca de libros, Reiji te acorralo, tenía las respiración agitada-maldita…

Susurro antes de clavarte los colmillos. Gemiste de dolor mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por tu rostro. Era inevitable que tu ganaras, habías ganado torneos de ajedrez. La primera vez que jugaste con Reiji le habías ganado con cierta facilidad, se había molestado pero no tanto como para morderte. Al segundo juego lo dejaste ganar, eso lo enfureció, tiro al suelo todo y te agarro del cuello. Ya no cometerías ese mismo error. Nunca. Reiji te dejo libre, sentías el piso moverse bajo tus pies. Saliste de la habitación dejando atrás la bandeja. Caminaste desorientada, no sabías por donde ir, en ese momento Ayato salió de una habitación, estaba mas enérgico que nunca, tenía hambre y desde que habías llegado habías tomado el puesto de cocinera, a todos les gustaba tu comida. Lo miraste, tus parpados te pesaban y veías doble. Al final caíste al suelo.

Tendida en la cama, con fiebre y poca fuerza. Estabas enferma, terriblemente enferma, al parecer no sobrevivirías, los chicos se miraban tristes. Desde que habías llegado tomaste el papel de mama, cuando encontrabas a Shu durmiendo en cualquier parte de la cama lo despertabas tiernamente y le decías que se acostara en su cama para luego arroparlo. Con Ayato, le alcahueteabas gran parte de sus "travesuras" y le preparabas la comida. Tu relación con Raito fue la mas difícil, el siempre quería jugar contigo de una forma sexual pero al final lograste que le te viera de una forma maternal, en cambio con Kanato tu relación fue desde el principio como madre e hijo, eran muy unidos. Subaru no era muy apegado a ti pero siempre lo escuchabas cuando te necesitaba. Suspiraste y cerraste los ojos. Querías descansar

No te sorprendía tu estado deteriorado, sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, tenías un problema en el corazón, hasta te sorprendías al ver que despertabas todas las mañanas. Tu salud era estable hasta que llegaste a la mansión Sakamaki. Los chicos a veces abusaban cuando bebían de tu sangre, eso te deterioraba lentamente. A veces veías a Yui y la envidiabas, siempre tan enérgica y al mismo tiempo tan inútil. Suspiraste nuevamente, había pasado una semana y ese día ya no tenías fuerzas, sabías que era cuestión de horas para despedirte del mundo. La luna se asomo por tu ventana, en ese momento Reiji apareció, abriste los ojos sorprendida y no pudiste ocultar tu sonrisa

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntaste con voz débil

-es muy obvio el porque

-lo siento-no parabas de sonreír-me alera que vinieras

-no deberías hablar…

-lo se pero se que no me queda… mucho tiempo-miraste el techo ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Reiji-sabes… desde que llegue… sentí… que por fin tendría un hogar, personas que me quisieran y se preocuparan por mi-reíste un poco-hasta me imaginaba tontamente jugando a la casita-suspiraste y respirante hondo para recuperar el aliento-yo la mama… tu el papa…-un lagrima resbalo por tu rostro-soy tan tonta…

-espera, ¡no te duermas!

-lo siento… estoy cansada

Reiji se acerco y te tomo de los hombros-quédate conmigo

-lo siento Reiji-san, soy muy débil…

Caíste inconsciente. Abriste los ojos adormilada, viste el pasillo, al parecer alguien te cargaba. Volviste a dormir. Nuevamente abriste los ojos, esta vez ibas por el jardín, volviste a cerrar los ojos. Los abriste, ibas por un túnel de piedra, solo era iluminado por una antorcha. Volviste a dormir. Escuchaste ruidos, abriste los ojos, mirabas el techo, dejaste caer tu cabeza a un lado, esa… ¿esa es Yui? Veías borroso. Nada tenía sentido. Parpadeaste un poco, una mano rozo tu cabeza, hizo que volvieras a mirar el techo, te puso una clase mascara de oxigeno, miraste una silueta _"¿Reiji-san?"_. Volviste a dormir.

Los cálidos rayos del sol tocaron suavemente tu rostro, abriste los ojos y te sentaste. Ya no sentías fatiga, es mas, te sentías de maravilla. Tocaste tu rostro ¿acaso era un sueño? Sonreíste un poco, era un milagro. Te levantaste y te arreglaste, era hora de preparar el desayuno. Estabas enérgica y extrañamente feliz. Les preparaste a cada uno su plato preferido, todos te miraban sorprendido pero no lograron esconder una sonrisa. Hicieron lo de siempre, ayudaste a los chicos con las tareas, limpiaste la sala y sus cuartos, jugaste con ellos.

En la noche fuiste a la habitación de Reiji para la partida de ajedrez. Al entrar lo encontraste mirando la ventana. Tocaste la puerta para llamar su atención, el solo se volteo y cerraste la puerta, caminaste hasta el centro del cuarto, el se acerco lentamente a ti, abriste la boca para preguntarle algo pero tus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en la garganta, las manos de Reiji estaban en tu rostro, viste como Reiji acercaba lentamente su rostro y unía sus labios con los tuyos. Fue un beso tierno, lo aceptaste gustosa. Al romper el beso se miraron a los ojos, estabas sonrojada. Reiji coloco uno de tus mechones detrás de tu oreja y salió del cuarto

-tengo hambre, espero que la cena este deliciosa

sonreíste ampliamente-lo estará Reiji-san

En efecto la cena era exquisita. Todos comieron riendo y hablando de trivialidades hasta que Ayato miro de un lado para otro, estaban todos pero había una silla vacía, en ese momento cayo en cuenta de que faltaba alguien

-¿y donde esta Yui?

El comedor se quedo en silencio-vaya Bitch-chan no esta aquí

-que chica tan problemática-agrego Shu de forma perezosa

todos miraron a Reiji-se fue, se sentía mal… dijo que le dolía el pecho-y sonrió levemente

-oh, bueno eso no importara para eso estas aquí-Raito levanto la copas y todos hicieron un brindis en tu nombre.

Mientras reían y celebraban, la luna se elevo iluminando el bosque haciendo que los rincones mas oscuros se iluminaran levemente. En lo mas profundo del bosque los animales olfateaban una mano que sobresalía de la tierra. Ignoraban que mas adentro yacía el cadáver de una chica rubia de ojos rojos, su cuerpo pálido y torcido dejaba ver a la perfección un enorme agujero en su pecho, la sangre aun se escurría lentamente llamando la atención de los lobos quienes escarbaban esperanzados de encontrar su cena.


End file.
